


You Make Things So Hard

by MusicalRaven



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel is a Little Shit, Implied Sexual Content, Just Married, M/M, Teasing, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 12:36:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4101172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalRaven/pseuds/MusicalRaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas have lived normal human lives. Falling in love was one of the best parts of it. But after they're married, Cas decided he wants the honeymoon sooner than Dean expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Make Things So Hard

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little ficlet I wrote a year or so ago with Cas just being a big tease. I think it's hilarious

"For the first dance of the night, Mr. and Mr. Winchester."

Castiel and Dean walked onto the dance floor hand in hand as the song started to play. Dean caught the smirk of his little brother and the grin of his mother, but what really undid him was the look on Cas' face. Joy, love, and a spark of lust that made Dean shiver. He would soon have to rectify that.

They started to sway with the music, neither of them knowing how to do anything but sway in each others arms. But they didn't much care. Not under Cas leaned forward and grabbed Dean's lower lip between his teeth. He pushed their lips together, the hand on Dean's hip straying lower.

Dean pulled back. "Cas, this is not the time." He said sternly, eyes flickering to the crowd.

Cas only smirked. "We're married now. It's always the time." He leaned down and started kissing Dean's neck, scrapping his teeth along his his chin. Dean gasped and felt Cas grin against his skin. His dug his hand into Cas' shoulder and pulled him back again.

"We're dancing, not making out." Dean could feel a blush blooming on his cheeks.

"Who says we can't do both. It is considered socially acceptable for me to ravish my husband, is it not?" Dean shivered again as Cas purred the word husband. He could feel himself getting hard and he silently willed himself to stop it.

"Yeah, but not in public and in front of the family. We've been married less than twenty minutes and already your ready to scar our family." He licked his lips and watched as Cas considered what he said. They continued to sway, but the song had ended. Other couples were invited to join and so they pressed tighter together to keep their conversation secret.

"But, Dean," Cas whispered by his ear. "I've been waiting so long. I don't think I can hold out much longer." Cas dropped his hand from Dean's ass and palmed him instead. Dean jumped, pushing Cas' hand away and taking a shaky breath.

"Yeah, man. Me too." He said with a breathy laugh. Stupidly, they'd agreed to no sex for a month before the wedding. 

"It'll make the honey moon even better." Sammy had said, and Jess had agreed silently. So they'd begrudgingly did it. Obviously, both were regretting it immensely.

"You know," Cas said, putting his hand back on Dean's hip and thrusting his own forward. Dean whimpered and Cas licked his lips. "I've always wanted to take you in the impala. The smell of those leather seats, reeking of sweat and come-"

"I'll see if we can slip out while their backs are turned." Dean said quickly and Cas laughed.

"Lead the way, Mr. Winchester."


End file.
